helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma
|type = Single |album = ⑧ Queen of J-POP |artist = ℃-ute |released = July 10, 2013 August 25, 2013 (Event V) |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V, digital download |length = 21:07 (RA, LA, LB, LC), 22:07 (RB, LD) |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Crazy Kanzen na Otona 21st Single (2013) |Next = Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Aitte Motto Zanshin 23rd Single (2013) }} Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma (悲しき雨降り/アダムとイブのジレンマ; Sad Rainfall / Adam and Eve's Dilemma) is ℃-ute's 22nd single, as well as their first double A-side single. It was released on July 10, 2013 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions. Tracklist CD Regular Edition A; Limited Editions A-C #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no (誰にも内緒の恋しているの; I'm Secretly in Love) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (instrumental) Regular Edition B; Limited Edition D #Kanashiki Amefuri #Adam to Eve no Dilemma #Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde (あったかい腕で包んで; Hold Me in Your Warm Arms) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Instrumental) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Music Video) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Music Video) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Kanashiki Amefuri (Close-Up Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Close-Up Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Another Edition) #Adam to Even no Dilemma (Special Comment Video) Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri" #Kanashiki Amefuri (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Kanashiki Amefuri (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making Eizou (メイキング映像; Making Footage) Event V "Adam to Eve no Dilemma" #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Yajima Maimi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Nakajima Saki Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Suzuki Airi Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Okai Chisato Solo Ver.) #Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Hagiwara Mai Solo Ver.) #Making Eizou Featured Members *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai Single Information ;Kanashiki Amefuri *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Egami Kotaro *Dance Choreographer: YOSHIKO ;Dare ni mo Naisho Koi Shiteiru no *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Takumi Masanori ;Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Kono Shin TV Performances *2013.06.15 Lucky!! *2013.07.03 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD *2013.07.18 Music Japan *2013.08.21 Odaiba Gasshuukoku Mezamashi Live 2013 Concert Performances ;Kanashiki Amefuri *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezoore!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Naruchika 2013 Aki ℃-ute x S/mileage *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 SUMMER ~YAPPARI!~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank You BeriKyuu! in Nippon Budokan *Naruchika 2014 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ - ℃-ute / Yamagishi Riko, Kaga Kaede, Dambara Ruru, Hashimoto Nagisa *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *Hello! Project 2016 WINTER ~DANCING! SINGING! EXCITING!~ - Juice=Juice, Country Girls *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~De retour à Paris~ *Country Girls LIVE2018 ~Minazuki!~ - Yamaki Risa *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2019 ~Haru Urara~ - Nomura Minami *[Project 2020 Winter|Hello! Project 2020 Winter HELLO! PROJECT IS [　　　　　 ~side B~]] - Yamazaki Mei, Murota Mizuki, Nishida Shiori, Maeda Kokoro ;Adam to Eve no Dilemma *Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fes~ supported by Hellosmile *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekooze!~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Tanabe Nanami, Kaga Kaede, Sasaki Rikako, Wada Sakurako, Inaba Manaka / Yoshihashi Kurumi, Taguchi Natsumi, Ogawa Rena, Nomura Minami, Yamaki Risa / Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki, Yamagishi Riko, Makino Maria, Fujii Rio *Naruchika 2015 ℃-ute *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a México!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~℃an't STOP!!~ *Naruchika 2015 Fuyu ℃-ute *℃-ute 12 Nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~℃-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo ℃-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2016 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team℃-ute~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2018 ~SHINE! Kobushi Tamashii!~ - Kobushi Factory *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ - Yajima Maimi *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato ;Dare ni mo Naisho no Koishiteiru no *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2015 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ ;Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *℃-ute Dinner Show 2017 ~℃ocktail~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 64,080 Trivia *The single was announced at the Hello! Project Yaon Premium LIVE ~Soto Fest~. *This is ℃-ute's first double A-side. *This is ℃-ute's first single to sell over 60,000 copies. *"Adan to Eve no Dilemma" is one of 11 music videos for a single that has over 1,000,000 views on C-ute's official YouTube channel. *"Kanashiki Amefuri" was the training camp vocal song for the Morning Musume 12ki Member "Mirai Shoujo" Audition. Additional Videos File:℃-ute - Kanashiki Amefuri (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Kanashiki Amefuri (Dance Shot Ver.) File:℃-ute - Adam to Eve no Dilemma (MV) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Adam to Eve no Dilemma (Dance Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: **Single: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net **Event V "Kanashiki Amefuri": Hello! Project *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Kanashiki Amefuri, Adam to Eve no Dilemma, Darenimo Naisho no Koishiteiru no, Attakai Ude de Tsutsunde it:Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma es:Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma Category:2013 Singles Category:C-ute Singles Category:5 Members Line-Up Category:2013 DVDs Category:C-ute DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single